Standup paddle boarding is a popular recreational sport involving a rider standing atop a floating craft and using an unmounted oar to paddle the craft. Traditional paddle boarding utilizes one oar, which is not affixed to the craft, and the rider's body, as the sole source of propulsion. Propulsion is provided by replicating a paddling stroke similar to that of a canoer. Generating propulsion with a paddle when the paddle is not mounted to the craft is inefficient as no mechanical leverage is utilized. Additionally, propulsion provided by a single paddle requires a rider to alternate strokes on either side of the craft to maintain a straight course. Traditional sculling boats utilize a fixed fulcrum and sliding seat to provide more efficient propulsion. In traditional sculling, however, one must face rearwards and utilize a sliding seat mechanism. The sliding seat mechanism of a sculling or rowing boat provides mechanical leverage, but is not practical for use in a standing position. Accordingly, there has been a long-felt need for improved efficiency and performance of watercraft, and in particular for a craft powered by forward-facing rowing in a standing position and including a fixed fulcrum and slide to provide mechanical leverage.